Master and Servant
by Aniannka
Summary: A guerra acabou e Voldemort triunfou. Os bruxos que lutaram contra os comensais sobreviventes são vendidos como escravos. Sirius havia voltado do véu, lutado e perdido a luta. Lucius compra para Snape o cachorrão, para que pudesse se vingar... by Mizuki.
1. Chapter 1

**Resumo: **A guerra acabou e Voldemort triunfou. Os bruxos que lutaram contra os comensais sobreviventes são vendidos como escravos. Sirius havia voltado do véu, lutado e perdido a luta. Lucius compra para Snape o cachorrão, para que pudesse se vingar do que sofreu nas mãos dele e dos amigos na infância. (By Mizuki)

**Pares: **Meio óbvio né? Mas acrescentei algum (s)...

**Disclaimer: **Eu não tenho nada, não quero nada da J só divirto eu com isso tudo!

Bem, essa fic é totalmente para a **Mizuki**! (é isso que dá quando se escreve uma vez com o casal preferido da pessoa, sempre pedem mais... xD) Adorei escrever, porque tomem amo eles e o resumo foi idéia da cabecinha dela que me deixou com os dedinhos coçando!!!!

Ah! Eu mudei um cadiquinho a história. Espero que não se importe moça!!!!

**PRÓLOGO**

Não há bem ou mal em uma guerra, nem o certo ou errado. AsÀs vezes você toma atitudes das quais se arrepende depois, mas você nunca pode duvidar de si mesmo. Talvez tenha sido isso que levou a derrota da tão famosa Ordem da Fênix.

Poucos são os que conhecem a história toda, mas muitos são os que criticam seus membros.

Desde a morte repentina de Dumbledore a Ordem se desestruturou. Seus membros antes tão corajosos desconfiavam de todos. Minerva McGonagall até tentou seguir com a filosofia de Dumbledore, mas a esperança e o espírito diminuíam a cada morte estampada no jornal.

Fazer de uma criança um guerreiro também gera problemas. Ao ser abandonado na casa de tios que o renegavam, Harry Potter passou a duvidar de sua capacidade e por mais que se esforçasse não conseguiu superar antigos traumas. Foi após a perda de Molly e Arthur Weasley que o jovem resolveu se afastar da comunidade bruxa.

Então a já fraca Ordem perdeu de vez toda a esperança de um dia vencer o Lord das Trevas, cujo exército crescia a cada dia...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Eu não tenho nada, não quero nada da J só me divirto com isso tudo!

**É uma fic yaoi/homossexual se não gosta CAI FORA!!!**

**Capítulos betados pela NicolleSnape!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo I - A VERDADE**

Depois da fuga de Harry Potter, Voldemort não tinha dúvidas de sua vitória contra os remanescentes da Ordem.

Draco Malfoy e Severus Snape eram seus seguidores mais fiéis. Ninguém chegou a descobrir as verdadeiras intenções de Voldemort ao mandar Draco matar Dumbledore.

Era óbvio que um garoto jamais chegaria a matar o grande mago e ele imaginava que Narcissa iria arrumar um meio de proteger seu único filho, pois contava com Severus para despreocupá-la.

Naquele dia Zabini tomou a poção polissuco preparada por Severus e se transformou em Draco Malfoy, seguindo os planos foi se encontrar com Dumbledore e o que se sucedeu é fato conhecido.

O que poucos sabem é que o verdadeiro Draco Malfoy usou a lareira de Snape, que tinha uma conexão com a lareira de Dumbledore, para chegar ao seu escritório. A sua missão nem mesmo Severus conhecia.

Ao por os pés no escritório do diretor, Draco parou por um momento, observando as milhares de bugigangas que Dumbledore possuía. O poder da magia de Dumbledore estava em cada canto daquele escritório e Draco se perguntou se seria capaz de seguir com sua missão.

Caminhou até se postar em frente a uma estante de madeira trabalhada, com vários padrões de animais muggles e mágicos esculpidos. Seus dedos foram irresistivelmente atraídos para uma pantera, ao tocá-la o animal virou a cabeça em sua direção e rosnou. O susto quase o fez perder o equilíbrio o trazendo de volta para a realidade. Olhou para as prateleiras mais altas da estante e encontrou o que procurava.

Lá em cima, perto de uma bola de cristal que Draco acreditava ter pertencido a Rowena Ravenclaw, estava uma retangular, preta com arabescos em prata. Exatamente onde o Lord havia dito que estaria.

Com um feitiço de convocação a trouxe até suas mãos. Não lhe foi permitido saber o conteúdo da tal caixa que estava firmemente fechada.

Após escondê-las entre as roupas refez seu trajeto até sair pela lareira de Snape, que lhe esperava em frente a ela.

- Vamos, não podemos perder tempo.

- Mas vamos para onde? Eu tenho que me reportar ao Lord.

- Primeiro temos que escapar, depois iremos até ele.

- Esta bem.

Assim que Draco terminou de falar Severus já lhe empurrou um frasco de poção.

- Mas o que é isso?

- Uma chave de portal. Nunca irão desconfiar de um frasco desse tipo nos meus aposentos.

- Hn. E aonde essa chave leva?

- Você vai descobrir.

Severus segurou o braço de Draco e ativou a chave.

**Capítulo II - A ÚLTIMA GUERRA**

É impossível se manter neutro em uma guerra, principalmente se ela afeta toda a sua vida. Chega um momento em que ou você toma partido, ou acaba morrendo.

Apesar de todo o terror causado pelo Lord, muitos acreditavam nele. E há cada momento mais e mais pessoas aderiam à sua causa. Talvez por precisarem de alguém que lhes garantisse que tudo estava bem, ou talvez por temerem a invasão de bruxos vindos de famílias muggles, cuja incidência crescia a olhos vistos, e temessem o desaparecimento total dos valores e da cultura bruxas antes tão preciosas e que agora se perdia em meio à invasão de tradições muggles.

Depois de muitas batalhas, Voldmort podia dizer que finalmente tinha um exército capaz e bem treinado. Não havia adolescentes medrosos ou adultos covardes, cada membro tinha sido escolhido pessoalmente por Fenrir Greyback, o líder do exército das trevas.

Os ataques se davam em pontos estratégicos que ninguém aparentemente parecia notar quão importante era o local. Como por exemplo, a invasão à UBB, Universidade Bruxa da Bretanha. Muitos experimentos em andamento foram confiscados e graças a isso agora eles tinham uma pequena pedra capaz de se transmutar na varinha do mago que a possuísse.

Voldemort era forte, e diferente dos outros não prometia a paz de espírito e o bem da comunidade muggle-bruxa, em vez disso prometia realizar um desejo, não importando qual fosse se você cumprisse suas ordens fielmente, no final se ele vencesse você teria o que tanto ansiava. E daí que ele fosse filho de um muggle?

Dia vinte e oito de Outubro amanheceu como um dia qualquer, o sol mansamente despontava no horizonte, o friozinho da manhã convidava ao calor da cama e o aconchego das cobertas.

Não se poderia saber que algumas horas mais tarde grandes nomes bruxos morreriam terrivelmente.

Lord Voldemort estava cansado de esperar, sabia que depois que o garotinho desistira da idéia insana de derrotá-lo ninguém mais se oporia ao seu controle sobre os bruxos e futuramente os muggles.

Voldemort convocou Greyback e lhe deu a ordem de confronto final. O duelo só acabaria quando uma das partes fosse totalmente erradicada.

Foi no meio de um campo que a batalha final aconteceu.

A luz que jorrava das varinhas dava um colorido mórbido à situação. Foram horas de luta e quando tudo acabou os sobreviventes sabiam que nada seria o mesmo novamente. O sangue tingia a terra de vermelho, os corpos de bravos guerreiros cobriam o campo num mar sem fim. Muitos não pareciam acreditar que finalmente acabara. Muitos permaneceram ali, despedindo-se de amigos e colegas que nunca mais voltaria ver. Anoitecia e nada seria igual.

É incrível como as notícias correm rápidas. Bastaram poucas horas para grande parte da comunidade bruxa saber que agora pertenciam a Voldmort.

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Eu não tenho nada, não quero nada da J só divirto eu com isso tudo!

**Essa fic é yaoi/relacionamento entre rapazes, se não gosta tchau!**

**Capítulo betado pela NicolleSnape!!!!**

**Gente é o seguinte: eu não consigo escrever fics só com lemon do início ao fim sem nenhum conteúdo, sem contar a vocês os fatos que levaram até aquela situação. Eu sei que é ótimo ler lemons e que é muito entediante ficar lendo a fic sem nada acontecer, por isso paciência e me desculpem! Como eu estou postando de 2 em 2 caps, a partir do próximo já começa a esquentar os ares por aqui. Bjos pessoas!!!!!**

**Capítulo III - A PREMIAÇÃO**

O castelo em que Voldemort decidiu residir após a luta final ficava em uma montanha escondido entre a floresta que a cobria. Construído com pedras escuras para dificultar a localização e coberto de feitiços de magia negra para afastar curiosos. Tinha suas duas torres apontando para o céu nublado daquela tarde.

A torre da direita servia de pouso para comensais que chegavam em vassouras e ponto de aparatação. Enquanto que a torre à esquerda servia de posto de observação. Hoje a torre direita estava com um movimento anormal.

Ao por os pés na torre há uma porta que leva até o interior do castelo, mas para abri-la é necessário deixar um pouco de sangue nela, se ela o reconhecer então se abrirá, caso contrário será morto instantaneamente pelo veneno nela derramado.

A longa escadaria em espiral por trás da porta leva à um saguão iluminado por archotes. No chão há uma inscrição em latim, língua conhecida somente por bruxos e raros muggles. Que traduzindo é algo mais ou menos assim:

_**Para cada pergunta há uma resposta. Para cada escolha um caminho. Nada é certo ou errado. Decida e aceite seu destino.**_

Estranho como assim que você termina de ler várias portas se iluminam e você tem que escolher uma, cada uma delas leva a diferentes lugares.

Hoje era o dia seguinte à última batalha, os comensais estavam ansiosos, mas poucos sabiam o que estava por vir...

Havia no castelo um lugar pouco conhecido pelos comensais. Era um salão com inúmeros símbolos desenhados do chão ao teto. Pelo frio e pela falta de janelas, podia-se supor ser um lugar subterrâneo. Lá Lord Voldemort esperava seus mais antigos e fiéis seguidores.

Draco Mafoy, Igor Karkaroff, Rodolphus Lestrange e Severus Snape formaram um círculo ao redor do Lord. Das mãos de Voldemort saiu uma luz azulada que ficou pairando acima deles, servindo de iluminação.

- Devem imaginar porque estão aqui. Anos atrás prometi algo a cada um de vocês e hoje cumprirei minha palavra, afinal Lord Voldemort sempre cumpre o que diz. Karkaroff aproxime-se.

Karkaroff postou-se à frente de Voldemort, um joelho tocando o chão e a cabeça abaixada em sinal de respeito.

- Houve ocasiões em que você me desapontou e foi castigado por isso. Entretanto quando eu voltei, você voltou a me obedecer. E por isso lhe concedo seu desejo.

Voldemort entregou um pedaço de pergaminho ao homem que depois de olhar o conteúdo agradeceu e saiu do local.

- Lestrange, você sempre foi motivo de orgulho para mim. Nunca hesitou e sempre me foi fiel. Aqui está o que você tanto ansiava.

Um frasco de poção foi entregue a Lestrange que sorriu e fez uma reverência ao Lord.

- Eu sempre acreditei na sua causa e no seu poder.

Depois de dizer isso saiu sorrindo.

- Restam vocês dois, não é mesmo?

Voldemort se aproximou de Draco e Severus que agora se postavam lado a lado.

- Há muitos anos você me procurou Snape, jovem e orgulhoso, seu maior desejo era humilhar Sirius Black e me pediu que se eu vencesse lhe entregasse Black. Bem, como você sabe ele agora está atrás do véu, inalcançável e morto para muitos. Mas você conhece meus poderes, i _nada /i _ é impossível para mim. Tanto isso é verdade que no dia em quem mandei você matar aquele velho, Draco foi buscar isto para mim.

Voldemort tirou das vestes uma caixa preta com arabescos prateados, que Draco lembrava de ter entregado ao Lord quando se reportara a ele depois da fuga de Hogwarts.

Voldmort abriu a caixa, e de dentro dela tirou um pequeno espelho, que fez Severus olhá-lo surpreso.

- Sim, Severus, esse é o espelho de Ojesed, o único portal para o mundo por trás do véu. Quando ainda estudava em Hogwarts tomei conhecimento dele e resolvi estudar mais a respeito. É claro que ele mostra seus desejos secretos, mas isso é apenas para distraí-lo, é um teste, se você resistir a ele o portal se abre e você poderá então ter Black para si.

Voldemort entregou o pequeno espelho para Severus, que surpreso esqueceu de sair da sala.

- Bem Malfoy, você não me pediu nada, se juntou a mim pelo desejo de seu pai, entretanto gostaria de presenteá-lo com os primeiros escravos que irei vender.

- Me desculpe meu Lord, mas não entendi o que o senhor quer dizer com isso.

- Você entenderá... Aqui está.

Voldemort fez um gesto com a mão mostrado duas pessoas que se aproximavam.

Ambos, Severus e Draco ficaram surpresos pela chegada deles.

Fred e George Weasley caminhavam na direção deles. Estavam com as mãos amarradas, o lábio inferior de Fred sangrava e George tinha um corte no supercílio. Mas isso não era nada comparado a quem o trazia. Ninfadora Tonks, com os cabelos longos e pintados de verde, empurrava o lobisomem, a varinha apontada para suas costas.

- Ora, por favor, não me olhem desse jeito! Graças a mim vocês tinham informações secretas sobre a Ordem. Que nem mesmo você, Severus, sabia.

- Quer dizer então que você era a traidora da Ordem? – Severus perguntou.

- Quem podia imaginar, não é mesmo? A sempre estabanada e risonha auror...

- Eu lhes entreguei o que desejavam, agora podem ir embora. Voldmort os olhava sério.

- Um momento Mestre, você pretende vender os prisioneiros da Ordem? Draco perguntou, não conseguindo se segurar.

- Ah sim! Não só eles, mas todos os que se opuserem a mim. Brilhante, não?

- Certamente Milord. Severus curvou-se e junto com Draco e os gêmeos deixou o lugar.

**Capítulo IV - O RESGATE**

Na Mansão Malfoy o clima era de choque total. Trancados no escritório que pertencera a Lucius Mafoy, Draco e Severus conversavam sobre os últimos acontecimentos.

- Então... Hn... Que loucura, hã? – Draco falou tentando quebrar o silêncio que se instalara.

- Eu precisarei de sua ajuda para trazer Black de volta.

- Hã???? Quer dizer que você pretende mesmo salvar aquele cara?

- Eu disse que me vingaria e é o que pretendo fazer.

- Mas, ele já está preso lá e você não sabe se esse portal é seguro. Você pode acabar não tendo como voltar!

- Eu agüentei todos esses anos de serviço a Voldemort na esperança de me vingar, quando o pulguento caiu no véu minhas esperanças desapareceram, mas agora que me foi dada uma segunda chance eu não vou desperdiçá-la. E não se preocupe, eu vou voltar e preciso que você tenha umas poções prontas para o caso de Black ter alguma coisa.

- Ok. Quando você pretende trazê-lo?

- Hoje.

- E pretende levá-lo para sua casa?

- Isso é óbvio, não? Mas só depois que ele estiver estável.

- Eu reservarei um quarto para Black então.

Draco se levantou da poltrona onde estivera sentado de frente para Severus.

- O salão de festas deve ser suficientemente espaçoso para o ritual...

- Não será necessário o espelho cabe no quarto, só é preciso sua ajuda para colocá-lo na cama e examiná-lo.

- Farei isso.

Draco saiu do escritório e subiu as escadas indo em direção à ala norte da mansão. Entrou em dos muitos quartos encontrando duas cabeças ruivas, lado a lado em uma cama de casal, dormindo sob as cobertas macias. Draco observou-os sem saber o que fazer com o presente do Lord.

Precisava admitir que em algumas ocasiões, como aquela, duvidava da sanidade de seu Mestre. Sobressaltou-se sendo retirado de seus pensamentos quando um deles gemeu e virou de lado abraçando o irmão.

Como bom slytherin não faria nada precipitado. Primeiro iria pensar no que fazer com seus escravos e só então os contataria. Isso decidido, Draco deixou o quarto trancando a porta. Não seria prudente deixar antigos inimigos livres para matá-lo quando estivesse distraído. Atravessando um dos longos corredores da ala norte entrou em seu laboratório para fazer as poções que Severus lhe pedira.

Já era noite quando Draco terminou as poções. Com elas em mãos saiu de seu laboratório percorrendo uma série de corredores para chegar a ala oeste onde estava o quarto que cedera a Severus.

O quarto era pintado de verde e com o teto branco, possuía uma grande janela sem grades, com vista para o jardim. As cortinas estavam afastadas deixando ver à lua cuja luminosidade servia de iluminação para o quarto que tinha suas luzes apagadas.

O espelho, em seu tamanho natural, foi colocado ao lado da janela e Severus estava parado em frente a ele quando Draco entrou.

A grande cama de casal possuía lençóis brancos a coberta era vermelho sangue e várias almofadas brancas, vermelhas e verdes estavam encostadas nos travesseiros. Havia uma cômoda em frente à cama e em cima dela um espelho retangular. Um criado mudo de cada lado da cama possuía um candelabro em ouro com quatro velas brancas. A porta ao lado da cômoda levava ao banheiro e um divã próximo à janela era um convite para sentar e observar a bela vista.

- Você já tem as poções?

- Sim. Você tem certeza que quer fazer isso?

Severus levantou uma sobrancelha e virou o rosto para olhá-lo.

- Eu não sou de voltar atrás com minha palavra.

- Então podemos começar, eu vou esperar vocês e qualquer problema lance uma luz vermelha com a varinha que eu farei o possível para socorrê-lo.

- Ok, até breve, então.

Severus ficou observando o espelho tentando não se fixar nas imagens que surgiam, não podia se deixar ser iludido tinha um objetivo e iria alcançá-lo! Momentos depois a superfície do espelho começou a ondular.

Uma névoa aparecia refletida no espelho e formas escuras longínquas eram visíveis nele. Severus experimentou tocar a superfície e ver se o portal estava aberto.

O vidro estava frio sob seus dedos e quando começou a tracejar linhas abstratas a superfície começou a se liquefazer fazendo com que seus dedos afundassem. O primeiro instinto de Severus foi retirar a mão, mas em vez disso atravessou metade do corpo, só parando para olhar uma última vez para Draco e garantir que ele estaria ali quando voltasse. Draco acenou para ele com a cabeça e assim Severus adentrou o portal.

A neblina não o deixava enxergar direito. Não tinha noção de tempo ou espaço, temia não encontrar Black e se perder nesse vazio.

Demorou um tempo, mas finalmente conseguiu divisar uma sombra cujo contorno lhe parecia humano, correu, mas parecia que não avançava. No momento que conseguiu chegar perto descobriu tratar-se de quem procurava. Ele estava diferente da última vez em que o vira, na Casa do Grito. As rugas desapareceram e a aparência doentia também; aparentemente esse tempo em "outro plano" fez bem a ele.

Severus o segurou pela cintura e passou o braço esquerdo pelos seus ombros. Virou-se procurando pelo portal pelo qual entrara, conseguiu divisá-lo, mas estava muito longe e agora que tinha um peso extra, demoraria a alcançá-lo.

Estava cansado. Fazia horas que caminhava sustentando o peso morto que era Black. Seu braço e ombros doíam e estava longe de chegar, talvez devesse ter ouvido Draco e esquecer a vingança. Mas esperara tanto tempo por isso que era difícil ter que abandonar tudo quando estava tão perto!

Parou por um momento largando o corpo de Black no chão, precisava descansar ou não teria forças para chegar ao portal.

Assim que alcançou o maldito portal se jogou junto com Black para o outro lado, tudo o que queria era descansar e esquecer da estúpida idéia de vingança.

Draco estava sentado na cama encostado na cabeceira, brincava com sua varinha enquanto, ora olhava para o espelho ora olhava para a janela. Fazia horas que Severus atravessara o espelho. Era um tédio ficar esperando por ele, ainda mais com tudo que podia dar errado, talvez ele nem conseguisse voltar e ainda sim o fizera prometer que ficaria acordado até a noite do próximo dia se fosse necessário!

Estava jogando faíscas coloridas no ar com a varinha, quando subitamente Severus quase caiu de cara no chão junto com Black, mas por sorte ele conseguiu fazê-los levitar até a cama de casal.

Severus não mexeu um músculo desde que deitou, e quando o checou viu que estava apenas dormindo. Black também dormia e para alguém que não comia ou bebia nada a quatro anos ele estava bem conservado, como se tivesse apenas tirado umas férias. Em todo caso administrou as poções que trouxera e então finalmente pôde ir para seu quarto dormir.

_Continua..._

**B**eijos e mais beijos pra **Lud** (é eu sou uma sim... Descobriu meu segredo ó.ò... Ainda é minha amiga????). **Arween Granger** (puxa... Obrigada!!!! suas fics são yaoi????). **Drika **(Nya... eu sei, mas eu só quero saber se está boa ou faltando algo... porque aí eu posso melhorar!). **Bru **(tcharam!!! Ta aí... gostou? Eu tomém AMO slave, ainda mais com o Sev Alguma dica?). **Renata** (Legal que você está acompanhando, não desanima que o lemon vem!!!! .). **Cristal Black **(Valeu!!! Estressada eu não tô... só fico um pouco chateada de ver quanta gente acessa a fic e só muito pouca gente responde. Eu não quero chuvas de fics só que quem leia diga pelo menos se ta legal, ou que mude algo, ou que eu estou fugindo do tema... Eu adorei a idéia da Mizuki tomém! Continua lendo e me diz como tá ficando!).** Pan Kit **(Eu ameacei parar porque não sabia se a fic tava agradando ou não e tinha bem pokinha review e eu fiquei meio desanimada para continuar escrevendo... /, Mas agora to melhor e com o gás todo! Espero que você acompanhe e continue gostando).

**A**aaaaaah! E se quiserem dar dicas de lemon (entre o Dray e os gêmeos ou o Sev e o Sirius) eu agradeço muuuito!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** nada aqui é meu, tudo é da JKR e editoras.

É uma fic yaoi/slash/Bl acho que já deu pra entender né?! Se não curte, tchau!

**Finalmente um pouquinho de ação!!!**

**Leiam e comentem pessoas!**

A música do capítulo VI é que originou o título da fic: Master and Servant – Depeche Mode. Portanto saibam que os direitos autorais são deles, das gravadoras, etc. Nada é meu, só a fic! '.

Capítulo betado pela **NicolleSnape**

**Esse capítulo vai pro Regulus Black que me mandou uma review super fofa!!!**

**Capítulo V - O OUTRO DIA**

**D**raco sempre gostou de dormir até tarde, ainda mais quando não tinha compromissos e podia levantar quando quisesse. Por isso ficou furioso ao ser acordado cedo naquele domingo, quando estava livre!

O vento frio de outono soprava e as nuvens cinzentas no céu anunciavam uma chuva muito próxima. Definitivamente o clima perfeito para ficar na cama... Mas, aparentemente seu padrinho não pensava do mesmo modo.

Coberto com um roupão preto e com cara de poucos amigos, Draco seguiu com Severus até o quarto onde Black estava.

O homem dormia tranqüilamente e após examiná-lo, Severus viu que seu estado continuava o mesmo. Quando terminou de administrar as poções e colocar um feitiço que os avisaria caso Black acordasse, acompanhou Draco até a sala de jantar para tomar o café da manhã.

A sala de jantar possuía uma parede enfeitiçada que permitia a visão da paisagem lá fora, quase como se fosse de vidro. A chuva que caía produzia um som agradável e acalmava um pouco o mau humor de Draco. A mesa estava repleta de comida. Bolos, chás, café, suco, pães, frios, geléias e pão de queijo, era só uma parte do farto café da manhã que Draco exigia ser posto à mesa todos os dias, independentemente dele ter companhia ou não.

Sentado na ponta da mesa Draco observava Severus, à sua direita, com o canto do olho.

- E então, já sabe o que fazer com ele? - Draco perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Severus escondeu um sorriso perverso por trás da torra em que passava geléia.

- Hn. Isso não é da sua conta, garoto.

- Quando se trata dele você fica muito reticente Sev.

Severus imediatamente olhou para o loiro, apertando os olhos.

- Jamais me chame de _Sev_ novamente.

- Oh, está bem... É só que os últimos dias tem sido tão entediantes... E eu adoro provocar você.

- Assim que aqueles ruivos acordarem e souberem de sua condição tenho certeza que tédio é a última coisa que irá sentir daqui para frente. - Severus disse sarcástico.

- Nem me fale nisso... Ainda não sei o que vou fazer com eles.

- Eu imagino que será capaz de inventar algo, afinal você é meu afilhado e sempre foi inteligente.

Em um quarto não muito longe dali um par de olhos verdes se abriu sendo logo acompanhado por outro, ambos viraram de lado olhando um para o outro.

- Onde nós estamos?

- Eu não faço a menor idéia...

- Pelos menos não estamos mais naquele lugar horrível, ainda consigo ouvir os gritos. Espero que os outros estejam bem.

- Depois que fomos capturados e trancados naquela cela eu pensei que nunca mais sairíamos de lá.

- Bem... Onde quer que nós estejamos é melhor tomar cuidado.

Antes de George terminar de falar Fred girou o corpo ficando por cima dele, sussurrando em seu ouvido.

- Sabe George... Nós estamos aqui... Sozinhos... Em uma cama... Que tal aproveitarmos o tempo que nós temos até que alguém apareça?

George tremeu ante as palavras do irmão. Estava preocupado, mas sentir o calor daquele corpo sobre o seu o fazia mandar o controle às favas. Enlaçando o corpo dele com os braços e pernas, o puxou mais contra si. Falando contra seus lábios:

- Ótima idéia, Fred.

Quando Draco entrou no quarto a última coisa que esperava encontrar foi à cena que se passava em frente aos seus olhos. George estava sentado, apoiado contra a cabeceira da cama enquanto Fred sentava em seu colo, subindo e descendo o quadril, sentindo o membro do irmão preenchê-lo, gemendo cada vez que era tocando naquele ponto que o fazia estremecer.

Draco sentia o calor subir por seu corpo. Estava parado na porta sem conseguir mover um músculo. Enquanto Fred acelerava seus movimentos, a mão de Draco correu por seu corpo, desde o pescoço até parar sobre seu membro. Tinha aberto o botão da calça e estava prestes a descer o zíper quando se sentiu observado.

Dois pares de olhos verdes o encaravam. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha indicando que não ia sair dali, os desafiando a continuarem. Fred sorriu maroto e continuou o movimento enquanto se virava para beijar o irmão. George retribuía o beijo enquanto ainda encarava o loiro.

Draco abriu o zíper e colocou a mão sobre a cueca masturbando-se enquanto mantinha os olhos fixos nos ruivos a sua frente. Eles tinham crescido desde a época de Hogwarts e as mudanças só os melhoraram. Por Mordred, eles sabiam como provocar alguém!

Fred gozou apoiando seu corpo contra o de George, que lhe segurou pela cintura o fazendo se movimentar até que também gozasse, os movimentos diminuindo enquanto preenchia o irmão com seu gozo.

Draco gozou sujando sua roupa de baixo, com uma exclamação e um movimento de varinha lançou um feitiço de limpeza.

Fred agora estava ao lado de George, encostando a cabeça em seu ombro. Os dois o olhavam com um sorriso cansado e satisfeito. Draco não pode evitar ter um _déja vu._

Assim que terminou de se ajeitar, com dois pares de olhos verdes observando seus movimentos, a elfa que designara para uso exclusivo de Severus enquanto este estivesse em sua casa, apareceu ao seu lado.

- Mestre Draco Senhor, o Senhor Mestre Severus quer o que o Senhor o encontre Senhor no quarto que é do Mestre Senhor Severus.

Severus estava sentado em uma poltrona em frente à lareira na sala de seu quarto. Bebia seu chá enquanto se lembrava dos acontecimentos de quando ainda era estudante em Hogwarts. Sempre achara injusta a proteção que Albus dava ao quarteto maravilha e mesmo quando ele o aceitara para lecionar em Hogwarts não pôde perdoá-lo pela forma indulgente que tratava Potter, mesmo sabendo eu o garoto era uma peste que insistia em quebrar as regras da escola.

Também não conseguia acreditar no tanto que se arriscara para salvar aquele cachorro, mas tinha certeza que faria tudo de novo só para que pudesse ter sua vingança. E não era como se tivesse muito a perder caso não retornasse do véu.

Anos de humilhação nas mãos dele o fizeram amadurecer e se tornar o homem que era hoje. Anos acalentando uma forma de se vingar e quando em uma noite divagava após mais uma batalha finalmente o plano perfeito lhe ocorreu. Sabia que quando tivesse a oportunidade não a deixaria escapar, agradecia ao seu Lord por ter cumprido o que lhe prometera no dia em que se juntara a ele.

Quando Remus Lupin descobriu que traíra a Ordem, gritou com ele perguntando se não tinha vergonha em trair a confiança de Dumbledore que lhe havia confiado a própria vida.

"_Hn. Odiava lobos heróicos! Acreditava na lei do mais forte, que sempre irá vencer enquanto o fraco perecerá. Se o lobisomem soubesse que Dumbledore era igual ou pior que Voldemort... Tratando a todos como simples peças de um tabuleiro, manipulando aquele pirralho o fazendo pensar que era grande coisa. E ainda diziam que gryffindors eram inteligentes e justos. Hn. Estavam mais para ignorantes e cegos na sua opinião"._

Tinha sido hilária a cara de espanto e horror daqueles tolos quando o viram ao lado do Lord. Honestamente nunca poderia imaginar que nenhum deles sequer o investigou! Já que silenciosamente sempre suspeitaram que fosse um traidor. Realmente a palavra de Dumbledore deveria ser lei entre eles!

Severus tinha um sorriso cínico nos lábios quando Draco sentou-se na poltrona ao seu lado.

- E então, por que me chamou dessa vez?

- Oh, nada importante... Queria lhe comunicar que pretendo partir amanhã para a minha casa.

- E você vai me dizer quais são seus planos para Black?

- Os piores possíveis, Draco... Os piores possíveis. - Severus falou, com um tom de voz misterioso.

- Mas você acha que ele estará em condições de viajar?

- Ora, não é como se nós fossemos viajar até o outro país. Se ele conseguiu sobreviver até agora dentro do véu, acho que consegue agüentar uma aparatação até minha residência.

- Está certo. Bem, qualquer coisa que você precise, me contate.

- E você faça o mesmo. A propósito, já sabe o que fará com seus prisioneiros?

Draco lembrou do que havia acontecido antes de ir se encontrar com o padrinho. Um sorriso perverso e malicioso surgiu em seus lábios.

- Sim e tenha certeza de que vai ser muito interessante... Pelo menos para mim.

Severus arqueou uma sobrancelha com o comentário do afilhado, talvez eles não fossem assim tão diferentes.

Ambos fixaram o olhar nas chamas da lareira enquanto continuavam a tomar o chá, que se mantinha aquecido tendo sido anteriormente enfeitiçado por Severus.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capítulo VI - TOMADA DE DECISÕES**

**A** casa de Severus havia sofrido drásticas mudanças. Depois da segunda guerra ter terminado ele finalmente pode ter tempo para si. Destruiu a antiga casa construindo outra em seu lugar, que não possuía o mesmo aspecto sombrio. Era feita de pedras cinzentas, com dois andares e uma masmorra aonde fabricava suas poções.

A decoração era simples, já que seu dono detestava ostentações.

Voldemort também dera a seus seguidores um pouco do dinheiro arrecadado da parte derrotada de forma que agora Severus poderia se considerar um homem rico.

Como combinado, no outro dia levou o corpo de Sirius levitando-o até sua casa. Quando a construiu Severus enfeitiçou um dos quartos sendo impossível para outras pessoas o notarem. Era lá que planejava manter seu escravo.

O quarto possuía uma grande janela com vista para as montanhas, uma parte do que parecia ser um belo jardim, onde Severus cultivava as plantas para suas poções, e um caminho de terra que se perdia ao longe.

A cama de solteiro era simples com seus lençóis brancos e manta azul, mas não menos confortável. Havia um guarda-roupa encostado em uma das paredes e um criado mudo com duas gavetas ao lado da cama e um castiçal com velas brancas em cima dele. Severus o deitou e cobriu seu corpo com o lençol indo até o armário e retirando uma manta para cobri-lo, ainda não fazia muito frio, mas não queria passar mais tempo cuidando dele quando poderia estar se divertindo.

Já era noite quando Severus ouviu um barulho vindo do quarto em que deixara Sirius. Levantou e subiu as escadas indo em direção ao quarto para ver o que estava acontecendo. Sirius estava de pé batendo com o castiçal na janela tentando quebrá-la, as velas haviam sido jogadas pelo chão com o movimento.

- Você não vai conseguir quebrá-la, o quarto é enfeitiçado e não há como sair dele a menos que eu permita. – Severus disse entrando no quarto.

**There's a new game**

_(Há um novo jogo)_

**We like to play you see**

_(Nós vamos gostar de brincar você vai ver)_

- _Snivellus_! Onde eu estou? O que você quer comigo?

- Black, se eu fosse você, seria mais humilde e educado, mas duvido que consiga ser.

Sirius jogou o castiçal na direção de Severus, que imediatamente avançou no moreno o prendendo contra a janela.

- Quando a Ordem souber que você me capturou eles virão atrás de mim e você não vai conseguir escapar, morcegão! – Sirius sorriu confiante.

- A Ordem já não existe mais. Até seu amado afilhado te abandonou!

- Isso não é verdade!

- Você ficou anos preso. Somente Voldemort encontrou uma forma de libertá-lo e o deu de presente para mim como forma de agradecer pelos serviços prestados.

- Mas...

- Chega de mas! Tudo o que você precisa saber estão nos jornais na primeira gaveta do criado mudo.

- Eu exijo que você me diga o que quer! - Sirius vociferou.

**A game with added reality**

_(Um jogo com um pouco de realidade)_

**You treat me like a dog**

_(Você me trata como um cachorro)_

**Get me down on my knees**

_(Me põe de joelhos)_

Severus aproximou os lábios do ouvido dele, falando com uma voz séria.

- Um escravo não está em condições de exigir nada, não concorda?

- Um _o quê_?

Sirius arregalou os olhos enquanto Severus sorria cinicamente.

Com um aceno da varinha uma coleira preta surgiu no pescoço de Sirius, com um pingente prateado em forma de _S_.

- O que é isso?

- Uma coleira. Muitos escravos usam.

**We call it master and servant**

_(Nós a chamamos de Mestre e servo)_

- E porque o _S_?

- O _S_ mostra que você é meu submisso, que pertence a mim.

- Eu prefiro morrer a ter você me dando ordens!

- Nem o direito a morte você possui. Será que não entendeu que tipo de escravo é? -Severus levantou o rosto encarando os olhos cinzas. - Talvez os anos que você passou preso no véu tenham destruído a sua, já pouca, inteligência. Bem, deixe-me te mostrar.

Antes que Sirius pudesse esboçar qualquer reação, Severus o imprensou contra a parede, impedindo qualquer movimento da parte do moreno. Ficaram se encarando por um momento.

Severus pôs uma de suas pernas entre as dele, olhando diretamente em seus olhos. Uma de suas mãos prendeu os braços do moreno acima da cabeça enquanto a outra abria os botões da camisa do pijama que Sirius usava. Passando a acariciar os mamilos do moreno cuja respiração se tornou ofegante. Sirius estava chocado com o comportamento de Severus, mas não pode evitar que um leve tremor passasse pelo seu corpo.

Sorrindo maliciosamente, desceu o rosto passando a língua pela orelha dele e lhe mordiscando o lóbulo. Um suspiro de Sirius foi à indicação de que essa era uma área sensível.

Severus passou a beijá-lo no pescoço, arranhando com os dentes a pele sensível. Sirius fechou os olhos, se sentido excitado, e sem pensar começou a mover o quadril contra a coxa de Severus, gemendo com a fricção. A boca que estava no pescoço de Sirius desceu para os mamilos mordendo e sugando, fazendo o moreno apertar os cabelos do outro.

A mão livre de Severus corria pelo elástico da calça do animago, os dedos roçando nos pelos negros. Sirius mordia os lábios antecipando o momento que aquela mão o tomaria. Não agüentando a espera segurou a mão pretendendo guiá-la para aonde queria.

Severus percebendo as intenções dele soltou a mão que lhe prendia os cabelos e afastou seu corpo do outro. Sirius abriu os olhos, olhando confuso para o outro.

- Entendeu agora? Você é meu escravo sexual, meu submisso e eu sou seu mestre, a quem você deve obedecer acima de tudo.Você vai me servir sempre que eu desejar. O meu prazer é o seu prazer. Para cada desobediência você será punido e sempre que for obediente eu o recompensarei. - Terminou de falar aumentando a distância entre eles.

- Seu... Seu... Pervertido! – Sirius exclamou chocado com o próprio comportamento. _"Por Merlin! Era com Snivellus que estava se agarrando!"_ – pensou.

- Você já foi melhor em seus insultos, escravo.

- Por que eu, entre tantos bruxos?

- Vingança. Simples assim... Bem, quando eu precisar de você esteja atento ao meu chamado. Ah sim, me chame de Mestre.

- Só nos seus sonhos, Snivellus!

Severus caminhava para a porta quando se voltou com a varinha apontada para Sirius.O movimento fez Sirius instintivamente buscar sua varinha, não a encontrando. Olhou acusadoramente para Severus.

- Onde está a minha varinha?

- Black, honestamente. Se você cuidasse dos seus objetos pessoais talvez não se encontrasse nesta situação.

- Ora seu- Sirius tentou avançar contra o mestre de poções, mas ele foi mais rápido e com um movimento de sua varinha tirou suas roupas de Sirius e o deitou em seu colo.

Sirius tentou se mover, indignado. Mas a proximidade do corpo do outro também o deixava excitado. Sentia seu membro roçar nas vestes de Severus a fricção o deixando cada vez mais excitado. Arregalou os olhos quando sentiu uma palmada em seu traseiro, não podia acreditar que Snape estava batendo nele! Mordeu os lábios para não gemer com o aumento da fricção em seu membro. Cada palmada que recebia o deixava mais excitado, o que fez com que passasse a mover o quadril junto tentando obter mais fricção.

Sentiu seu membro ser pressionado pelas coxas do moreno. Soltou um gemido de prazer que logo se transformou em um silvo de dor ao sentir a pressão aumentar.

- Essa é a sua punição, escravo, prazer não faz parte dela. Entendeu?

- ...

Severus apertou ainda mais o membro de Sirius. Toda a excitação que Sirius sentia desapareceu nesse momento.

- Entendeu, escravo?

- Sim, _Mestre._

E Sirius sentiu as palmadas continuarem, lutando para não voltar a ficar excitado.

**O**

Fred e George Weasley estavam deitados na confortável e gigantesca cama depois da relaxante sessão de sexo. O encontro com Malfoy não estava nos planos deles. Mas para Fred tinha sido uma experiência interessante. Aparentemente Draco ainda era um apreciador do voyeurismo.

No tempo em que estiveram presos puderam ter uma idéia dos planos de Voldemort para com os prisioneiros, dentre as opções constavam morte, tortura e escravidão. Bastava dizer que quando seus olhos encontraram os de Malfoy sabiam que a última opção era a mais provável.

Quando entrou no quinto ano, Malfoy deixara de ser o pré-adolescente malvado para se tornar o adolescente malicioso. Descobrir a sala precisa foi o que de melhor lhe ocorrera naquele início de ano, sempre que podia passava seu tempo lá. Decidiu não ir a um dos passeios a Hogsmead, já estava cansado de ir a pequena vila que não era mais tão interessante quanto nos primeiros anos.

Estava sentado em uma macia poltrona em frente à lareira quando sentiu a sala mudar. De repente não havia mais lareira ou poltrona, e sim uma cama com lençóis pretos a cobrindo. Sabia o que isso significava: havia alguém lá fora querendo entrar. Rapidamente se escondeu atrás das enormes cortinas vermelhas que apareceram cobrindo uma janela cuja vista mostrava o lago.

Fred e George entraram se beijando arrancando as roupas um do outro pelo caminho. Nunca pensou que os Weasley pudessem ter esse tipo de relação. Talvez essa informação lhe fosse útil no futuro.

Fred jogou George em cima da cama com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. George por sua vez ficou vermelho e evitou encará-lo.

- Sabe que eu adoro esse seu jeitinho tímido?

- Pára com isso. Você sabe isso é errado, não é? Nós somos homens, irmãos e se nossa mãe descobrir eu nem quero pensar no que ela pode fazer com a gente!

- George, eu te amo. Não posso evitar. Eu faço qualquer coisa, enfrento o que for para ficar com você. Como amar alguém pode ser errado?

- Eu também te amo, mas eu fico imaginando que um dia ela vai perguntar quando vamos arranjar uma namorada e eu não sei o que direi pra ela.

- Esse dia ainda está longe, vamos nos manter no presente e esquecer o futuro.

George olhou sério para o irmão. Ajoelhou-se na cama e passando uma mão pelo pescoço do irmão o puxou, colando seus lábios nos dele, acabando por cair com ele na cama.

Draco estava chocado com tudo o que via e ouvia, mas não menos excitado. Sua mão tocava seu membro preso na calça do uniforme. Mordia seu lábio inferior contendo os gemidos, não queria imaginar o que aqueles dois malucos seriam capazes de fazer com ele se fosse descoberto. Conhecia a fama de encrenqueiro dos dois e não queria arriscar sua bela pele.

Horas se passaram até que fosse seguro sair de seu esconderijo e ir para o salão comunal de Slytherin. Enquanto ia embora, pé ante pé para não acordar nenhum dos irmãos, não notou que Fred, preso ao quente abraço do irmão que dormia, o observava ir embora.

**O**

Tudo era muito novo para ele. Nunca se considerara um santo, mas também não era uma pessoa promíscua. Blaise sempre comentava sobre seus casos quando o visitava e sempre perguntava sobre os seus. Draco tinha classe por isso não costumava comentar sobre seus casos ou sua performance.

Claro que quando a idéia de transformar os ruivos em seus escravos sexuais surgira em sua mente, parecera algo digno daqueles ruivos. Nada mais justo, já que fora por causa da cena que presenciara que tais pensamentos começaram a tomar forma. Mas agora não sabia como prosseguir com isso. Em uma das reuniões dos Comensais ficara sabendo do destino de alguns prisioneiros e que Ronald Weasley agora pertencia a Blaise, estranhou seu amigo não ter lhe contado isso, mas também fazia algumas semanas que não tinha notícias dele.

Sabia que seu padrinho tinha alguma experiência com Bondage e outras técnicas sexuais. Foi seu pai que lhe explicara sobre sexo, mas fora Severus que lhe mostrara as melhores formas e que não precisava ser feito necessariamente com garotas.

Precisava falar com ele, sobre suas idéias, talvez ele lhe desse alguma sugestão...

Foi até o quarto dos ruivos. Demorou um pouco para entrar não querendo ser surpreendido novamente. Quando abriu a porta os encontrou dormindo. Era estranho como pareciam tão inocentes nesse momento e bastava abrirem os olhos para que se tornassem o pecado encarnado.

Draco intimamente sempre desejou saber como era passar uma noite com esses ruivos e sinceramente mal podia esperar para tê-los em sua cama.

_Continua..._

**Regulus Black** (Que bom que você tá gostando da fic. Eu atualizo um sábado sim outro não. Nem se preocupa porque eu também não sou fã de nada violento, sempre preferia a linha do Bondage . Bjos e espero que continue acompanhando!) **Mel Morgan Weasley **(Eu adoro as suas fics, você escreve muito bem. No começo eu também tinha algumas dúvidas, mas depois surge a inspiração, se bem que nada muito violento role por aqui... Eu amo os gêmeos, se acrescentar o loiro então -! O Harry aparece num futuro um pouco distante, mas nada de lemon com ele. 8P) **Cristal Black **(Obrigada moça! Continua lendo!).


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Eu não possuo Harry Potter, é obra da J.K.R e editoras.

Bem...Se você chegou até aqui deve saber que a história é slash, certo?

Capítulo betado pela **NicolleSnape **minha adorada cunhadinha!

* * *

Capítulo dedicado a** Cristal Black.**

_Muito obrigada pelas Reviews sempre presentes_

* * *

**Capítulo VII – ****COMPREENSÃO**

**J**ornais recortados, amassados e sujos se espalhavam por todo o quarto e no centro dele com um pijama azul estava Sirius, descabelado e pasmo com os acontecimentos durante a sua ausência.

Sua cabeça fervilhava com milhares de perguntas sem, contudo, obter respostas. Ainda era difícil acreditar que seu afilhado tinha deixado tudo para trás!

Mas o mais importante: todos pareciam bem, dada as circunstâncias.

Infelizmente parecia não haver mais lugar para ele ali. Sentia-se perdido, por que afinal fora trazido de volta? Vingança?! Não conseguia acreditar que Severus pudesse ser tão cruel.

É claro que num primeiro momento não acreditara nele. Foram dias lendo, se atualizando com as mudanças quando por fim entendera: Severus tinha razão. Não era ninguém, não possuía nada e ninguém sentiria sua falta porque era tido como morto. Não seria salvo como acreditara. A única pessoa que sabia de sua existência era o garoto que tanto atormentara na infância.

Um escravo... Não podia acreditar que sofreria tal humilhação!

Severus estava enganado se pensava que ele não sabia das implicações dessa posição. Reagira daquela forma por não acreditar que o Slytherin pudesse se vingar de maneira tão cruel.

Seu pai organizava festas privadas para seus amigos e sócios, somente pessoas influentes da sociedade bruxa, somente homens.

Essas festas, Sirius descobriu mais tarde, não passavam de orgias, onde a humilhação era o ápice.

Uma vez, com a curiosidade a mil, desceu até o porão onde as reuniões aconteciam. Não pode acreditar no que viu. Homens e mulheres sendo sodomizados e maltratados por seu próprio pai e seus amigos.

Começou a sentir vergonha do seu pai.

Estava chocado demais e quando seu olhar cruzou com o do seu pai, temeu o que pudesse lhe acontecer.

Seu pai o chamou e explicou o que acontecia.

A magia dessas pessoas era fraca, e todas elas deviam algo para eles. Sirius, sendo seu filho, não deveria ter pena delas já que sabiam e aceitaram sua posição inferior. Então, lhe perguntou se gostaria de participar, já que sabia que o filho ainda era virgem e precisava aprender sobre _os fatos da vida_.

Sirius demorou um segundo para absorver as palavras e sair rapidamente dali.

E era por essa _experiência_ anterior que sabia, ser escravo era ter que suportar a dor que o Mestre de Poções iria lhe infligir, mas estava longe de aceitar isso calmamente!

Não tinha mais dinheiro, para comprar sua liberdade, ou a varinha para duelar com ele.

Aparentemente Karma existe e Lily deve estar rindo dele onde estiver. Ela sempre lhe disse para não maltratar o garoto, porque tudo que fizesse voltaria para ele.

Poderia entregar seu corpo para o slytherin, mas jamais se deixaria subjugar. Talvez pudesse inverter o jogo a seu favor, afinal quando estudara em Hogwarts sua fama de destruidor de corações não era pouca...

* * *

**Capítulo VIII - RENDIÇÃO**

Severus estava em seu laboratório. Há três semanas Sirius estava em sua casa.

Tinha lhe permitido descansar e assimilar que agora era sua propriedade. Honestamente, estava sendo _bom demais _com seu escravo!

Anoitecia quando subiu as escadas rumo ao quarto de seu escravo.

Sem ter nada para fazer e morrendo de tédio, Sirius tinha decidido tomar um longo banho de banheira. Como estava quente acabou colocando somente o curto roupão negro que encontrara no armário por cima do corpo molhado, deixando o tecido secar sua pele.

Severus abriu a porta sem bater. O quarto estava escuro e quando seus olhos se acostumaram com a escuridão pôde vê-lo sentado em uma poltrona encostada à janela, observava a lua próxima às montanhas. A pálida pele do tórax brilhante pelas gotas de água que a lua iluminava atiçando a libido do Mestre de Poções.

Sirius o olhou surpreso. Dessa vez não agiria precipitadamente, observaria primeiro seu inimigo para então agir.

- Fica bem em você. - Severus apontou para o roupão.

- Hn. Por que eu só encontrei esse roupão para vestir?

Severus se aproximou e apoiando-se nos braços da cadeira sussurrou em seu ouvido: - Porque eu não quero que fique doente estando nu após sair do banho.

- ...

- Vejo que ainda não entendeu. Céus, Sirius você realmente é assim tão lento?

Sirius levantou bruscamente da cadeira pronto para brigar com Severus.

Um movimento da varinha de Severus o atirou sobre a cama.

- Tsc, tsc. Sirius mau. Está pensando em desobedecer-me escravo?

Um aceno da varinha lançou tecidos negros que envolveram os braços e pernas de Sirius restringindo seus movimentos. Severus desamarrou lentamente a tira que prendia o roupão. Correu os olhos pelo corpo nu a sua frente. Nada mal... Nada mal _mesmo_. Pensou, levantando uma sobrancelha.

Depois das semanas de descanso que concedeu ao bruxo, sua pele tinha perdido o tom pálido e adquirido uma cor rosada concedendo um aspecto saudável. Sirius sempre fora de se exercitar e seu corpo, forte bem desenhado era prova disso. Severus tinha que admitir sua preferência por corpos fortes e ver aquele que agora pertencia totalmente a si apenas deixava tudo mais interessante.

Sirius nada podia fazer além de observar as ações do maldito Snivellus. Mas não se permitiria ter prazer com aqueles toques.

Ajoelhando-se, Severus lentamente foi descendo até estar completamente sobre seu escravo. Abaixou a cabeça capturando com a língua uma gota de água que deslizava pelo pescoço, arranhando a pele sensível com os dentes.

Sirius estremeceu com o toque, fazendo Severus sorrir malicioso, continuando sua exploração.

Sugava e mordia levemente um mamilo enquanto massageava o outro, apertando e puxando.

Distribuía beijos, enquanto descia pelo corpo que respondia a cada toque.

Sirius ofegava e mordia os lábios para evitar um gemido.

Severus desceu pelo tórax chegando ao umbigo, lambia e fazia movimentos imitando a penetração.

Os toques na sua pele o incendiavam. Odiava admitir, mas o morcegão sabia onde e _como _tocar. Estava se tornando impossível resistir.

Sentia o pênis de seu escravo roçando em seu corpo, parou as brincadeiras com o umbigo apoiando-se nas mãos para melhor observar a ereção do outro. Sirius possuía uma trilha de pêlos que ia do umbigo ao seu pênis, que na sua juventude muitas garotas nomearam como caminho do prazer.

Deslocando o peso do seu corpo para o braço esquerdo, deixou sua mão correr pelo corpo, sorriu ao notar que nos lugares onde sua mão passava a pele arrepiava. Parou ao atingir a ereção.

Sirius projetou o quadril no ar em parte pelo choque de ser tocado inesperadamente, em parte pela descarga elétrica que pareceu percorrer seu corpo a partir de seu membro. Sabia que deveria resistir, mas o prazer o impedia de pensar.

Severus o masturbava lentamente, observando as reações que causava em seu escravo.

Os gemidos que Sirius se esforçava em conter, agora pareciam abrir caminho por seus lábios.

Podia perceber que seu escravo estava próximo ao gozo e não permitiria que tudo acabasse rápido, ainda mais sem ter aproveitado nada... Deslizou a mão para baixo, o protesto que Sirius ia emitir por ter seu membro abandonado morreu ao sentir as carícias em seus testículos.

Foi tocado em lugares que nenhuma garota jamais o tocou e que muito o excitavam, talvez... Talvez fosse melhor deixar de lutar, afinal estava preso e se não podia impedir o que acontecia, podia ao menos tentar aproveitar...

Um frasco com líquido transparente voou para suas mãos com um _Accio_. Sirius abriu os olhos, confuso, vendo Severus abrir o frasco e espalhando seu conteúdo nos dedos.

Olhando para Sirius, que lhe dirigia um olhar questionador, sorriu maliciosamente.

_Testaria os limites daquele cachorro!_

Começou a acariciar a entrada do outro que assustado ergueu os quadris roçando seu membro contra a roupa de Severus, a fricção em seu membro o fez fechar os olhos, soltando um gemido.

- Relaxe... Isso pode ser bom, _muito bom – Severus _sussurrou-lhe no ouvido. - Ou muito ruim, depende apenas de você. Mas eu irei tomar posse do que é meu. – Disse, lambendo e mordendo o lóbulo da orelha do outro.

Sirius tentava se controlar. Nunca em toda sua vida poderia conceber se encontrar em tal situação com seu antigo inimigo, mas não podia negar sua excitação.

Um dedo longo penetrou-lhe e sentiu uma dor aguda pela invasão. Sabia o que o outro estava fazendo, mas nunca sequer pensara em um garoto desse modo. Não sabia como reagir...

Enquanto sua mente divagava, um segundo dedo foi adicionado e o desconforto que sentia aumentou. Começou a movimentar o quadril tentando fazer a dor passar, o que ajudou Severus a encontrar o ponto certo dentro de seu corpo, o fazendo gemer alto.

Severus sentia o aperto em seus dedos e aquilo o excitava. Sirius era virgem e não lhe agradava a idéia de machucar seu escravo, o tempo que ele levaria se recuperando pela sua precipitarão o impediria de ouvir seu escravo gritando seu nome.

Sirius sentiu uma descarga de prazer percorrer seu corpo quando Severus o penetrou tocando sua próstata novamente. _Por Merlin! Nunca poderia imaginar que pudesse sentir tanto prazer ao ser tocado assim._

Estava quase gozando quando sentiu os dedos serem retirados, sentindo-se subitamente vazio, abriu os olhos.

Pôde ver Severus de pé. Olhando-o. A ereção mal disfarçada pelo tecido da roupa, e aquilo, por incrível que pareça, o fez sentir-se mais excitado.

- Eu não irei ver quem é, não se desgaste gritando porque há um feitiço silenciador no quarto, ninguém virá salvá-lo... Acredite.

Agora que ele tinha falado, Sirius pode escutar alguém batendo na porta.

Severus estava com a mão na maçaneta quando se virou.

- A propósito, essa interrupção acabou com meu desejo, irei para meu laboratório. Se sentir fome basta chamar por Brincy, ela lhe trará algo para comer.

Severus girou a varinha e as amarras desapareceram.

Sirius queria matar aquele ser arrogante com suas próprias mãos. _Por que queria ir atrás dele e arrastá-lo para cama o obrigando a terminar o que tinha começado?_

_Continua..._

* * *

Eu queria agradecer as reviews que recebi, gente esse capítulo saiu só por causa de vocês! A minha musa saiu pra comprar bebida a até agora não voltou. Então tudo veio de pouquinho em pouquinho conforme ela me mandava mensagem pra celular... xD

O próximo capítulo vai demorar um pouco... Talvez com as reviews saia mais rapidinhu e minha musa volte! (com uma barra de chocolate pra compensar o sumiço...)

**Pan Kit – **Espero ter satisfeito um pouco da sua curiosidade! Bjinhus

**Viviane Azevedo - **momento vermelhão puxa... Obrigada, espero que goste desse capitulo. Bjo!

**Cristal Black – **O Sirius tem seu charme, mas nada se compara ao olhar do Mestre de Poções (vira uma poça só de lembrar...) estou suuuper feliz por você estar gostando. Bjão moça!

**Regulus Black – **Gostei de você assim que li sua review, seu jeitinho me faz lembrar um amigo meu que adoro de montão! Que bom que gostou, bjos.

Bjão também para os leitores silenciosos que espero estarem gostando da fic!


End file.
